Estragos Dimensionales: Ver Highschool Of The Dead
by KageSekai
Summary: El deseo de Doni se cumple, con el poder del dios del vino y la locura, el [Camino de Hadas] los envía a él y a Kusanagi Godou a diversos mundos, buscando el placer y la emoción de pelear contra otros dioses, pero que pasara cuando en el 1er mundo que ven, es un mundo apocalíptico, con zombis en ves de dioses.
1. Chapter 1

_**Título.- Estragos Dimensionales.**_

 _ **Multi Crossfic: Campione x Varios Animes/Mangas/Videojuegos/Cómics.**_

 _ **Actual Crossfic: Campione x x-Over Anime.**_

 _ **Resumen: El deseo de Doni se cumple, con el poder del dios del vino y la locura, el [Camino de Hadas] los envía a él y a Kusanagi Godou a diversos mundos, buscando el placer y la emoción de pelear contra otros dioses, pero que pasara cuando en el 1er mundo que ven, es un mundo con magia.**_

* * *

 _ **Prólogo.- El Deseo Cumplido.**_

Debido a que dejar solo a ese idiota era muy arriesgado cuando tenía algo en mente, no tuvo de otra más que ir con él y evitar que hiciera una idiotez que causara el fin del mundo, por eso, _él,_ debía de vigilarlo, por ese mismo motivo debía de ir a detenerlo, de ser posible, obligarlo a la fuerza de detener sus planes.

Nunca paso en su mente el hecho de unirse a sus planes, eso estaba fuera de cuestión por supuesto, como diablos, _él_ , quien era el más cuerdo y con sentido común de su " _Familia_ ", podía siquiera en pensar en ir y apoyar a ese idiota, ¡ERA IMPOSIBLE!, pero aun así, ahí estaba, viajando en un portal junto con él, junto con aquel idiota.

Acaso hizo algo absolutamente imperdonable, acaso cometió el último de los pecados, acaso hizo algo tan malo como para tener que pagar de esa manera ese pecado, no lo entendía, como era posible eso.

– Que pasa Godou, te ves como si estuvieras enojado – Dijo una voz, la voz de aquella persona por la cual estaba en esta situación.

– No, para nada, solo estoy tan contento por tener un viaje contigo Doni – Dijo sarcásticamente el acompañante de aquella voz.

– Lo sabía, los dos entonces formemos una marca en otros mundos – Dijo la Doni muy feliz.

– Urusai baka, por tu culpa vamos a quien sabe dónde, cuándo llegamos a alguna parte, te hare pagar por esto, idiota – Dijo la 2da voz enojado a más no poder.

Un apuesto chico del extranjero que venía de Italia, de un corto y rubio cabello arreglado para atrás, de una tez blanca y unos azules ojos, un muy guapo joven con una expresión infantil y algo estúpida, pero frívola a la vez, quien usaba una camisa abierta y un pantalón negro junto con una espada larga, quien era conocido como un monstruo con la espada, conocido como **[El Rey de Espadas],** Salvatore Doni, el 6to rey del mundo o mejor conocido para Godou como, Baka Doni.

A quien le hablaba era un joven de cabello negro alborotado, de una tez morena y de unos ojos color caramelo, su bien habían personas más apuestas como Salvatore Doni, su rostro tenía cierto encanto y sobre todo para las féminas, usaba una camisa azul de manga larga debajo de una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones azul de vestir, aquel joven era el 7mo rey demonio del mundo, Kusanagi Godou.

Ambos fueron absorbidos por la autoridad, [Pasaje de Hadas] de la 3ra Campione del mundo, Madame Aisha, lo que los enviaría a quien sabe dónde o quien sabe cuándo, lo único que sabía Godou, era que mataría a Doni por meterlo en ese problema, y si podía saber quién provoco un viaje con Doni, con más motivos mataría a ese bastardo.

Flotando en un tipo de agujero negro, el camino era algo largo, por lo tanto, Godou suspiro, como podría sobrevivir con el idiota de Doni tan cerca, eso no era una buena forma de ver la vida, de cierta manera, era muy pesado la carga, pero no tenía más opción, entonces miró el camino, notando una salida.

Pasará lo que pasara, estaba listo para cualquier cosa que pasara.

 _ **Y con esto acabamos el prólogo del fic.**_

 _ **Que les pareció la historia amigos, esta es una historia que esperaba desde hace ya un largo tiempo.**_

 _ **Los 2 reyes demonios que "mejor" se llevan en Campione, el idiota rey de espadas, Salvatore Doni y el casanova asesino de niñas, Kusanagi Godou, los 2 viajando entre dimensiones dejando su nombre en los mundos a los que van, conquistando tierras y mujeres por donde quiera que vayan.**_

 _ **La historia se me ocurrió al finalizar o más bien al empezar el Tomo No. 15 donde Doni utilizo el poder divino de Dionisio y activo el pasaje de las hadas de Madame Aisha y este los envió a la antigua Galia.**_

 _ **Pero en vez de ir a la antigua Galia, el pasaje los llevara a otros mundos y además de eso, a nuevas aventuras.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir…**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego…**_

 _ **Dejen un Review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 1.- Reyes Entre Muertos_**

Si bien, aunque en ese preciso momento, estaba dispuesto a pelear con todo su poder contra lo que pudiera estar fuera del **[Pasaje de las Hadas]** , como un dios maligno, un ejército de soldados, un dragón o el mismo rey demonio, todo eso era posibilidades ligadas a su lugar como rey demonio que era, por lo tanto, con su suerte y más alado de un idiota como Doni, era obvio que esa era una cosa más que posible.

Pero al parecer, se equivocó realmente.

Frente a sus ojos podía observar las sakuras que caían de los árboles, con un ligero viento que pasaba por su piel, debido a su altura, podía suponer que estaba en el techo de un lugar alto, posiblemente, una escuela, debido a las rejas y las bancas que había alrededor, que en sí mismo, no representaba algo fuera de lo común al rey de Japón.

Pero algo más importante llamó su atención, era el pesado ambiente, algo no estaba bien, no sabía que, algo pesado en el aire, algo que lo llenaba de un instinto diferente al de batalla contra un dios o un Campione, era algo diferente, era pesado y malvado, no lo entendía.

– Ara, desde cuando cargabas esa espada, Godou – Pregunto Doni a su compañero, amigo y rival destinado, entonces Godou miró confundido a Doni, si bien, sabía que Ame no Murakumo era una espada divina, esta espada se encontraba en su brazo derecho, entonces, como supo Doni de ella.

Entonces, el rey japonés miró a donde Doni miraba, su cintura del lado derecho y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la espada en una funda de una tonalidad azabache, entonces de la nada, sintió algo Godou.

– No siento… mi magia – Ante esas palabras, Doni entonces miró a Godou y luego a él mismo.

– Es cierto, mi magia y la tuya han desaparecido, aunque siento que mi cuerpo tiene los rasgos de un Campione, no puedo sentir nuestro poder mágico o mis derechos divinos – Dijo Doni asombrado también – Sera un efecto secundario de usar el poder de Dionisio, **[Descontrol de Éxtasis]** y el **[Pasaje de las Hadas]** – Pregunto Doni con un tono juguetón.

– No lo digas de esa desinteresada manera, si un dios aparece, como diablos lo combatiremos – Pregunto Godou al despreocupado compañero de batalla.

Mientras ambos reyes se miraban tranquilamente, un sonido llamó los aún bestiales sentidos auditivos de los reyes y eso era…

 ** _[¡Ahhhhhhhh!][Sálvenos][Ayuda][¡Ahhhhhhhh!]_**

Las voces de personas que venían dentro del edificio, rápidamente, los reyes abandonaron su batalla verbal y se miraron, mostrando su interés en sus ojos, los de Godou, que buscaban ver qué pasaba y ayudar a las personas, pues tenía un mal pensamiento y Doni, quien consideraba ver qué pasaba y ver si era capaz de entretenerlo y entonces actuar como es común en él.

Rápidamente bajaron de donde estaban y fueron lo más rápido a las escaleras, entonces al bajar y llegar a una división, ambos esperaron un minuto para concentrar sus oídos y ver de dónde venía la voz de ayuda y…

 ** _[¡Ahhhhhhhh!][Sálvenos][Ayuda][¡Ahhhhhhhh!]_**

Las voces iban de ambos lados, lo que significaba que no era de un solo lugar, ambos reyes se vieron a la cara y entonces, asintieron, sin necesidad de palabras entendieron el mensaje de Godou, "Separémonos y reencontrémonos en la salida".

No sabía que pasaba exactamente y porque sus **[Derechos Divinos]** estaban sellados, pero debía de ayudar a las personas que estaban en peligro, pues, aún sentía la **[Divinidad]** de **[Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi]** , por lo tanto, aún era una espada incluso capaz de cortar el diamante ordinario.

Ambos reyes se separaron y tomaron un camino diferente, sin saber que lograrían encontrar en el camino.

 _Pov. DONI._

 _Y pensar que ahora mismo, estaría haciendo una misión con Godou y que contara conmigo que felicidad, mi amigo por fin actúa como tal…aunque el mundo no era como lo deseaba, un lugar que, una vez llegamos, un dios aparecería y batallaríamos lado a lado contra dioses y conquistar a los reyes demonios y subir de nivel, aunque no era tan necesario, ya que, Godou y yo ya hemos asesinado a 4 Dioses después de todo._

 _Caminando tranquilamente, ni muy rápido ni muy lento, buscaba que había causado aquel grito de ayuda como Godou me lo pidió, aunque siendo este mundo muy tranquilo desde sus inicios, deben ser cosas minúsculas, un brabucón, o algo así._

– Ayuda – _3 voces sonaron cerca, frente a unas escaleras, así que veamos, que tipo de "problemas" tenían esas personas._

 _Caminaba de manera constante, aunque mi velocidad era igualable al de la [Velocidad Divina], no tenía mucha prisa en alcanzar a algo aburrido, no era mi forma de ser._

 _Finalmente llegue cerca de las escaleras y al ver el suelo, lo sentí, como mis ojos se abrieron con clara sorpresa y cierta emoción, esto no estaba en mi mente y además, no era tan aburrido como creí._

 _En una parte ancha de las escaleras, 3 féminas, una adulta y 2 jóvenes, posiblemente de la edad de Godou, quien era menor a mí por 2 años._

 _La 1ra y la mayor, posiblemente unos 25 años, un cabello largo que llegaba un poco antes del trasero, era de una tonalidad castaño-rojizo, tenía su cabello arreglado del lado derecho y dejaba expuesta la frente, una blanca piel bien cuidada, de unos orbes castaños dorados que brillaban detrás de los lentes que usaba, pero su rostro mostraba un semblante asustada, como las 2 niñas a su lado, era algo encantador, si bien, las esposas de Godou eran más hermosas, no era una mala elección, usaba una chamarra blanca arriba de una camisa amarilla de tirantes posiblemente, la cual, dejaba expuesta un generoso busto, posiblemente era un poco más grande que el de… como se llamaba la esposa de la familia Brandelli de Godou, como sea, una falda negra que resaltaba unas blancas piernas y unos tacones altos._

 _A su derecha, una joven de 16 años de un cabello castaño atado en una trenza, unos largos mechones a los lados de su cara, una blanca piel bien cuidada y unos ojos verdes llenos de miedo, un rostro inocente y aterrado, que temblaba y con lágrimas de miedo en sus ojos, usaba una camisa blanca de manga larga y con un cuello verde con líneas blancas, una falda de color verde y un moño, tenía un busto más pequeño que la posible maestra y su ropa estaba algo gastada, con unas medias blancas y unos zapatos, temblando._

 _Una joven de cabello plateado largo, atado en una cola de caballo, una blanca piel brillante por el sudor, unos ojos castaños dorados, unos mechones tapaban su frente, un rostro serio pero muy lindo, de cierta manera, me recuerda a… algo Kranjcar, la otra esposa de Godou, usaba el mismo uniforme que la otra, pero aquella resaltaba más su busto mayor, posiblemente a la par con la compañera del rey de las vegas… como se llamaba, Annie no sé qué, pero sin duda, lo más llamativo era que en su mano, portaba un arco con un Carcaj casi lleno con flechas, algunas con sangre, lo que dice que reutiliza las armas._

 _Pero lo que lleno de emoción mis ojos fueron lo que rodeaban a las chicas, aquello que únicamente vi en películas y juegos._

 _–_ Parece que no será un lugar tan aburrido como pensé – _Dijo en voz baja, mientras lentamente desenfundaba mi espada larga – Godou, me pregunto que pasara cuando veas esto._

 _Con ese pensamiento en cabeza, una sonrisa surgió en mi rostro, y eso solo indicaba una cosa… ADIVERTIRSE._

 _CON GODOU/POV GODOU._

 _Maldición, pensar que lograría comunicarme con Doni sin palabras, que me pasa, aunque me molesta que podamos comunicarnos así, este mal presentimiento mío no baja, algo está por pasar y sea lo que sea, no me agrada para nada… ojala me esté equivocando en algo._

 _Corriendo a una velocidad decente, buscaba el origen de aquellos gritos, por como sonaban los gritos de los presentes, sonaba como…_

 _La verdad, no puedo describir muy bien el tipo de miedo que tenían, pero debo darme prisa, debo de ver qué es lo que causo ese grito._

 _Mientras corría por el pasillo de la escuela donde estaba, miraba de cierta manera, la calma que portaba, mirando por cortos lapsos de tiempo las aulas, estas estaban vacías, sin un solo alumno, aquello era algo que me preocupaba, debido al sol, aún no era tan tarde como para retirar a los alumnos, como mucho, debía de estar una hora antes de la salida, pero todo estaba vacíos, como un pueblo fantasma._

– Ayuda – _Nuevamente escuche el llamado y era la voz de una joven de mi edad._

 _Llegando al final de las escaleras, note 2 cosas._

 _La 1ra era el grupo de personas, no podía ver sus caras ni sus apariencias, solo podía ver una que otra sombra o parte de los jóvenes, pero lo 2do, era algo casi irreal._

 _…Personas, o eso parecían de lejos, pero su cuerpo era gris, estaba podrida y muchos tenían partes arrancadas, sus fauces abiertas y dejaba la repugnante saliva a la vista, unos ojos literalmente vacíos y muertos, que no expresaban nada, de movimientos salvajes y como si no vieran nada…_

 _Esas cosas que solo debían de existir en las películas, videojuegos y animes…_

 _Zombis._

– Es una broma – _Pregunte en voz baja con incredibilidad en mis ojos, pero un sentimiento recorría mi cuerpo, un ardiente sentimiento, el cual, no lograba controlar._

 _Y sin darme cuenta, ya había desvainado a Ame no Murakumo y corría de manera silenciosa contra el grupo de Zombis, sin ningún miedo._

 _CON DONI._

En las escaleras contrarias a donde Godou se encontraba, el apuesto rey de Italia, se encontraba frente a un grupo de 3 mujeres, quienes estaban sorprendidas, pues aquel joven de unos 18 años había acabado con cada uno de los zombis que las rodeaban, además, en una inhumana velocidad, apenas y fueron…. No, mentirían si digieran que notaron como blandía la espada, sus ojos no podían seguir el paso, ni de cuando desvaino o cuando la volvió a envainar.

En el caso de Doni, quien portaba una frívola y divertida sonrisa, estaba extremadamente feliz, si bien, un dios o un rey demonio eran cosas más poderosas y eran capaces de brindarles una alta gama de diversión a ambos reyes, este mundo tenía algo que no se esperaba, lo que lo llenaba de cierta felicidad, ahora podría competir con algo contra Godou.

– Muchas gracias – Una voz en su espalda sonó, Doni entonces recordó que estaba delante de 3 personas, entonces las miro.

Las féminas rápidamente se sonrojaron, pues el hombre era extremadamente guapo, un noble y fino rostro que parecía ser un noble, por sus azules orbes y su rubio cabello algo alborotado y su tez clara y brillante, demostraban que el joven no era Japonés sino extranjero, aunque sin duda era curioso que solo llevara una camisa hawaiana azul claro y un pantalón de mezclilla azul, dejando expuesto su bien trabajado estómago.

– Vaya, entonces todo el mundo se encuentra bien – Pregunto algo desinteresado Doni, pues no es que fuera de las personas que hablara mucho con personas cuando no las necesitaba.

– Si, muchas gracias – Dijo la hermosa maestra al joven rubio, pero algo llamaba su atención, por lo tanto decidió preguntar – ¿Es usted un alumno de esta escuela?, no recuerdo haberlo visto antes – Pregunto la maestra al apuesto joven extranjero.

– En realidad, no – Respondió con honestidad el idiota Rey Rakshasa – Yo no soy un alumno de esta escuela, yo únicamente aparecí en esta escuela – Con aquella estúpida sonrisa en su cara que molestaba a Godou, las féminas estaban entre atontadas, sonrojadas y confundidas.

– Entonces, si usted no es un alumno nuevo, como y porque está aquí… eh, Sr… - Dijo la hermosa maestra mientras hacia un ademan con la mano para que le dijera su nombre y le respondiera la pregunta.

– Mi nombre es Salvatore Doni – Se presentó el apuesto joven – Y yo soy un asesino de dioses, que con el poder de Dionisio, el dios de los rituales, el vino y el éxtasis, abrí forzosamente el **[Pasaje de las Hadas]** de Madame Aisha, la cual me llevo a mí y aún amigo a un mundo diferente y teníamos planeado derrotar a los dioses de aquel mundo y conquistar esa tierra, pero terminamos en esta escuela – Dijo Doni con una sonrisa estúpida.

Las mujeres no sabían que pensar, si ese hombre estaba loco o si tenía el complejo de 8vo grado.

– Tú no hablas en serio ¿verdad? – Pregunto la joven de plateados cabello al joven con sonrisa estúpida en su cara, de cierta manera le molestaba ver esa sonrisa en su cara – En serio esperas que creamos que eres de otra dimensión y además una persona capaz de matar dioses, eso es muy estúpido, irreal e imposible.

– Así como que los muertos vuelvan a la vida – Pregunto Doni a la peli platina, quien cayó – No puedo sentir grandes rastros de magia en ellos, pero no es imposible que un dios de la vida y la muerte haya causado esto – Dijo Doni a las 3 féminas que lo miraban como un loco, pero esas palabras las dejaron confundidas – Interesante, parece que al final, si valió la pena el haber venido a este mundo – Dijo muy animado Doni, pero las chicas no lo entendían, que tenía de bueno esto – Como sea, ahora, llévenme a la salida de la escuela – Ordeno Doni a las 3 féminas.

– Para que quieres ir ahí – Pregunto la aterrada joven de castaño cabello al rey.

– Yo y mi gran amigo y rival me espera, porque nos separamos y dijimos que nos veríamos en la salida de la escuela, por eso ustedes deben de llevarme a ese lugar – Dijo el rey a las 3 hembras.

– Para empezar, tenemos nombres sabes – Dijo la peli plateada – Mi nombre es Mikoto Kiba – Dijo la hermosa dama de cabello plateado.

– Yo soy Misuzu Ichijou – Dijo la aterrada joven de castaño cabello.

– Yo soy la profesora de esta escuela, Kyoko Hayashi – Dijo la maestra al apuesto rey.

– Como sea, solo llévenme a la salida de la escuela – Dijo Doni totalmente desinteresado, lo que molesto a las damas – Escuchen, les daré a elegir, o aceptan llevarme y las protejo todo el camino o me voy solo y busco la salida con otras personas y se quedan atrapadas con más de "esas cosas" – Dijo Doni apuntando lo que quedaba de los cuerpos putrefactos en el piso, aunque no hubo mucho que pensar.

– Sígueme – Dijo la profesora al rey, sabiendo que era la única persona capaz de ayudarlas a sobrevivir – Ta guiare, pero debes de protegernos, no me confió de alguien que dice ser de otro mundo – Dijo la profesora sospechando, pero Doni alzó los hombros en señal de que no le importaba.

Entonces las 3 empezaron a caminar guiando al **[Rey de Espadas]**.

 _CON GODOU._

Antes de darse cuenta, ya había acabado con los zombis, su respiración agitada, además de su mirada fija en el suelo, mientras empuñaba la espada sagrada negra azabache, estaba algo inclinado, mientras le costaba recuperarse de aquella batalla, sus pensamientos eran muy violentos.

– "Porque actué de esa manera, porque me moví a cortar a… "esas cosas", no entiendo" – Pensaba el más joven de los reyes Rakshasa, mientras calmaba su respiración, de cierta manera, su cuerpo había regresado a su calor normal – Se encuentran todos bien – Pregunto Godou al grupo que había salvado.

Cuando sus ojos miraron a los presentes, se sorprendió.

Todo el grupo eran mujeres, pero muy hermosas, que parecía casi irreales, de no ser porque conocía a Erika, Liliana, Yuri y Ena, posiblemente, aquella féminas serían las más hermosas que haya conocido.

Eran un grupo de 4 personas, 1 mujer adulta y 3 estudiantes, 2 de su edad y una mayor a él.

La adulta y posible maestra, tenía un largo cabello rubio brillante, casi igualaba al cabello de Erika, unos mechones que tapaban su frente ligeramente, una blanca piel que parecía suave y tersa, de unos orbes castaños-dorados que brillaban con miedo e inocencia, un infantil rostro que no iba a juego con su edad, usaba una camisa blanca con un hilo en el cuello, pero la camisa resaltaba un busto de irreal tamaño, con una falda negra que al parecer fue partida forzosamente y que permitía mejor el movimiento de las blancas piernas de la maestra.

Luego estaba una hermosa joven de un cabello rosado atado en dos coletas a los lados de su cara, además de un mechón bien arreglado en su frente, una piel blanca, manchada con la sangre y con una mirada de terror absoluto, sus dorados orbes brillaban con miedo y terror puro, usando lo que parecía un uniforme escolar, el cual, resaltaba su generoso busto, el cual competía con el de Erika y Ena.

Luego estaba una joven de cabello negro azabache muy brillante, el cual estaba suelto t llegaba al final de la espalda, una tez blanca algo pálida, unos atractivos ojos azules, como el inmenso mar, un rostro sereno y tranquilo, que resaltaba la gran belleza comparable a la de Ena que portaba, usando el uniforme, remarcando su generoso busto, ligeramente más pequeño que el de la anterior peli rosada, unas medias negras y unos zapatos negros, pero sin duda, la Bokken que portaba era lo más llamativo de la joven.

La última persona de aquel grupo femenino era una joven de cabello castaño fuerte, era largo pues llegaba un poco después de la espalda, pero tenía una coleta atada a un lado de su cabeza, una tez algo morena, ligeramente quemada por el sol, de unos castaños ojos brillantes en miedo, soledad y mucho terror, su mirada era algo que era fácil de ver tras aquella escena, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, su uniforme manchado de sangre, remarcaba un generoso busto, el cual era un poco más grande que las de la peli negra pero un poco más pequeñas que las de la peli rosada, su falda algo rasgada, posiblemente por "esas cosas", ella llevaba el inició de una escoba o trapeador de metal, posiblemente tratando de imitar una lanza.

Esas 4 féminas miraron al joven, quien él solo había acabado con cada uno de los zombis que había, era increíble y además, en una velocidad que parecía irreal.

– Lo volveré a preguntar, ¿se encuentran todas bien? – El joven rey demonio pregunto a las sobrevivientes de aquella horda de zombis.

– Si, aunque te lo debemos a ti – Dijo la mujer más calmada del grupo, quien Godou notaba gran parecido con una de sus esposas – Cuando más de "ellos" llegaron, pensamos que era nuestro fin, 5 personas murieron convertidos en ellos, pero nosotras sobrevivimos… creo que la expresión correcta sería, {Gracias a Dios}, creo – Con suma calma pase a todo lo que paso, Godou estaba impresionado con la joven de negra cabellera – Pero, ahora si me permite… ¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto la joven al rey, quien se puso algo rígido.

Si bien, Godou sabía que esa pregunta llegaría a sus oídos tarde o temprano, aún no tenía una buena mentira y la única que se le vino en mente, fue uno sacado de una manga que le presto Takagi, el líder de los 3 idiotas de su clase, pero no sabía que tanto funcionaria, pero era todo o nada.

– Soy un alumno nuevo, debido a que mi padre buscaba cambiarme de escuela el próximo año, me llevo con él a varias escuelas a conocerlas, esta es la que debía de ver hoy – Dijo Godou con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, realmente esperaba que se lo tragaran.

– No me convence, pero lo dejare pasar por ahora, nos salvaste y debes tener motivos por el cual no deseas revelar esas cosas – Dijo la joven con total calma – Pero cuál es tu nombre, para que pueda agradecértelo – Pregunto la joven de cabello azabache.

– Que yo sepa, es de mala educación preguntar el nombre de una persona sin antes presentarte – Dijo Godou con calma, aunque no esperaba nada, solo decía lo que Yuri hubiera dicho en su lugar.

– Mi nombre es Bushijima Saeko – Dijo la espadachína de cabello negro al joven rey demonio.

– Kusanagi Godou – Se presentó el rey a las personas a quien había rescatado – Díganme, que planeaban hacer – Pregunto Godou a Saeko, mirándola a los ojos.

– Pues el plan que íbamos a llevar acabo, era la de ir a la sala de profesores y obtener las llaves de un autobús y hacer que Marikawa-sensei nos llevara a un lugar fuera de la escuela y de ahí, sobrevivir hasta encontrar un posible sitio seguro – Informo la joven de azabache cabello al rey delante de ella.

– Ya veo, por ahora, creo que los ayudare con eso, digo, salir de aquí es también mi plan inicial – Dijo Godou a Saeko, pero sus miradas fijas entre ambos no cambiaban, ambos podían sentirlo en los ojos del otro, si ese deseo…

 _EL DESEO DE MATAR_

Como un Campione, en medio de las batallas contra dioses y otros reyes, a mitad de la batalla, sabía muy bien que sus ojos brillaban con un gran instinto asesino, posiblemente superando a los mejores asesinos del mundo, pero era su instinto y sus enemigos ordinarios no eran personas comunes y corrientes, menos personas, eran dioses.

No sabía exactamente quién era esa persona, quien era Bushijima Saeko, pero eso no le importo un poco, después de todo, en este mundo, puede que las personas que sobrevivan, tengan esa misma mirada en los ojos y no podía culparlos.

Por eso mismo, dejando atrás a Doni, decidió seguir el plan original de los sobrevivientes, aunque los mismos miraban con curiosidad y desconfianza a Godou, pero al no tener más opción solo podían seguir al joven rey.

 _CON DONI/POV DONI._

 _Es una lástima, esperaba algo más entretenido, pase a todo tipo de habilidades, todos los zombis son iguales, no se mueven a una gran velocidad, además de que tampoco cuentan con habilidades más allá de las necesarias, solo son muertos que caminan muy lentamente._

 _Aunque salve a otra persona, por su edad y relación con… como se llamaba, ¿Kyouka?, ¿Kyiri?... como sea, la otra mujer adulta, debe de ser una maestra._

 _Un corto cabello castaño-rojizo, que estaba peonado en puntas, de una tez blanca y unos rojizos ojos marrones, como la terracota, un lindo rostro, algo salvaje que llamaba mi atención, aunque portaba algo de miedo, tenía una mirada de pelea que me encantaba, usaba una camisa blanca debajo de un chaleco negro, el cual resaltaba el gran cuerpo de la maestra, una falda negra ajustada y partida de un lado y unos zapatos de tacón corto, ella llevaba una arma de fuego en su mano y una Bokken improvisada con un palo de escoba._

 _Pero eso aún no saciaba mi deseo de batalla, pero por ahora, espero a que Godou aparezca del otro lado para saber qué haremos en este mundo, aunque el matar a todos y cada uno de los zombis de este mundo no es mala idea, buscar al dios o a la persona responsable y cazarla juntos, compitiendo por saber quién es mejor, y cuando estemos en un empate, resolver la disputa con un duelo entre él y yo._

 _Si eso es posible, sería el mejor día de mi vida en esta dimensión, pero por ahora, esperare a ver qué pasa y a que Godou llegue._

– Entonces, viajero dimensional asesino de dioses – _La voz de la nueva maestra que salve se escuchó en mi espalda, entonces voltee a verla_ – Que piensas hacer ahora que estas en este mundo.

– No lo sé – _Respondí de manera calmada y aburrida, al parecer no le gusto mi respuesta, por la enfadada expresión que puso_ – Lo único que sé, es que debo de esperar a mi rival y mejor amigo y de ahí decidir qué hacer.

 _Al parecer la maestra no estaba satisfecha con la respuesta, pero no importaba, solo seguiría esas palabras de mi mejor amigo y ambos continuaríamos esta misión._

 _CON GODOU/POV GODOU._

 _Tras haber acabado con una gran cantidad de "ellos", siguiendo de cerca al grupo conformado por Bushijima Saeko, Takagi Saya, Miyamoto Rei y Marikawa Shizuka, comprendiendo parte del problema y como inició todo._

 _En realidad, aunque sonaba desde imposible hasta lunático, les creía todo, digo, no es la 1ra vez que enfrente a no muertos, la autoridad de Voban usurpada de Osiris le daba el control de las almas de los que había asesinado, así que era obvio que no estaba tan sorprendido._

 _Pero algo en este mundo le daba una muy mala espina, no sabía exactamente que lo provocaba, pero su cuerpo estaba alerta todo el tiempo y se sentía muy caluroso por dentro, incluso sentía como mis venas casi parecían mares de fuego._

 _Al correr llegamos a una sala, la cual decía en la entrada, [Sala de Profesores], lugar donde debíamos tomar las llaves de un autobús y escapar todos, como lo había planeado Bushijima._

 _Entramos rápidamente al salón y vimos algo de sangre, pues según lo que Takagi-san nos dijo, cuando escapaba con un chico llamado Kohta y que fue convertido en un zombi antes de mi llegada, los profesores salieron de aquella habitación como zombis, por lo tanto no era tan raro ver la sangre que había, aunque la cara de Takagi y Miyamoto era de pena y miedo._

– Entonces, donde se encuentran las llaves de los autobuses – _Pregunto Bushijima a la enfermera de la escuela, quien buscaba en un área específica._

– Los dejamos en este lugar… aquí están – _Dijo la hermosa enfermera con una belleza infantil y pura._

 _Sacando un juego de llaves, sonreía con una encantadora dulzura que le quedaba muy bien, pero ahora mismo, lo importante era llegar a la entrada donde se encontraba Doni y posiblemente otros sobrevivientes, aunque claro, tampoco confiaba en eso, ya que Doni no era de quien ayudara a alguien así como así._

 _Una vez teníamos las llaves en nuestro poder, solo quedaba una sola y única opción, que era ir a la salida de la escuela y escapar de este lugar y desde ese punto saber qué hacer._

 _Aunque el descubrir en donde se encontraba la [Puerta de las Hadas] era algo muy importante, no era lo más importante en estos momentos, sino la supervivencia, no la mía ni la de Doni, sino la de los que no tienen el poder de revelarse contra las irregularidades del destino, como diría Verethragna._

– Bien, ya que tenemos las llaves, debemos de ir a la salida – _Dije a cada uno de los presentes, ahora mismo debo de reunirme con el idiota de Doni._

– Disculpa, pero quien te puso al mando, no recuerdo haber votado para que nos des órdenes – _Aquellas palabras eran de una de las compañeras, de la peli rosada de ojos como de oro, esa era Takagi Saya._

– Nadie me puso al mando, peor al menos de que tengas un plan para esta situación, soy todo oídos, en caso de no tenerlo, entonces sigue mis órdenes para que logremos sobrevivir – _Dije de manera sería, no era mi estilo el ser quien liderara todo, pero en momentos donde soy el único armado, soy quien debe de liderar a este grupo a donde se encuentra el idiota de Doni._

 _Al parecer mis últimas palabras callaron a la peli rosada que no supo cómo defenderse, ¿Qué cómo lo supe?, sencillo, por su rostro de enfado y resignación, pues parecía que quería decirme algo, pero no lo hacía, sabiendo que tengo razón._

 _Una vez dada y escuchada mis indicaciones, los presentes se preparaban para pelea, pero al mirar nuevamente mí… ¿equipo?, note algo realmente problemático._

– Excluyendo a Miyamoto-san y Bushijima-san… ¿Marikawa-sensei y Takagi-san pueden combatir o usar algún arma? – _La enfermera de esta escuela y la soberbia alumna peli rosada del grupo._

 _Según puedo imaginar y no es lo haya confirmado, pero… La inocente mirada de la profesora torpe, me era imposible el pensar que fuera capaz de usar un arma con sus delicadas manos, mientras que la alumna soberbia, parecía tener conocimientos de armas, pero jamás haya usado alguna, en pocas palabras, ninguna de las 2, posiblemente, eran útiles en el campo de batalla._

– Jamás he tocado un arma en mi vida – _Respuesta de la enfermera era la que me esperaba oír._

– Acaso eres idiota, como una señorita como yo, podría tocar algo como eso –… _Como dije o pensé, mis expectativas de que sean guerreras no me decepcionaron para nada_ – Además, porque preguntas ahora, no era mejor información hace unos minutos, aunque claro, una persona que no habla sobre si mismo posiblemente no busca encontrar respuestas de otros, sino ver si le son útiles o no.

– Saya, creo que no eso no era totalmente necesario – _Rei trato de calmar a Saya, la verdad no me molestaba, todo lo contrario, podía entender por completo la preocupación y la actitud de Saya, por eso no me molesto._

– Cambio de planes – _Ante esas palabras, las chicas me vieron confundidas –_ Debido a que contamos con 2 no peleadoras, debemos asegurar una forma de protegerlas, así que, Miyamoto-san y yo iremos al frente, seguidos de Marikawa-sensei y Takagi-san y la última y quien cuidara la retaguardia, será Bushijima-san, de esa manera, lograremos escapar sin que nadie sea devorado por alguno de los zombis – _Mi plan no era del todo perfecto, posiblemente hubieran mejor combinaciones, pero por ahora, es la mejor estrategia que tengo para que todos salgamos vivos._

 _Al ver que nadie dijo nada en contradijo mi actual plan, al parecer, era una buena elección, aunque esperaba oír las quejas de Takagi, pero al parecer acepto eso._

 _Esperamos un poco y cuando vimos que el camino no era tan cerrado por tantos de "ellos", salimos corriendo, siguiendo el plan original que tenía, el de ir a las escaleras._

 _HSOTCD_

 _Tardamos un poco, pero al fin llegamos a la entrada de la escuela, aunque encontramos a unos cuantos sobrevivientes, no logramos salvarlos, aunque a decir verdad, algo dentro de mí no deseaba salvarlos, como si el abandonarlos fuera un castigo, aunque no los conocía, ese era mi sentimiento._

 _Al llegar mire al idiota adicto a las batallas y quien me obligo a entrar en este mundo, pero para mi sorpresa, no estaba solo, tenía a 4 mujeres en su espalda, quien diría que ese idiota pensaría en otra cosa que pelear._

– Doni – _Llame al idiota de mi… compañero… vaya, sí que es difícil referirme a él de esa manera, pero al parecer me escucho, pues me volteo a ver._

– Amigo mío, que bien, por fin apareces, ya me estaba cansado de esperar tu llegada – _Dijo con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara, realmente no puedo dejar de ver a este idiota como un idiota._

 _No tardamos más de 1 minuto en llegar con los otros, entonces al vernos, tanto las maestras como alumnas se vieron y se alegraron de verse vivas._

– Entonces, este es tu mejor amigo y rival a muerte, con el cual viajaste a este mundo por medio de un portal dimensional, creado por una asesina de diosas –… _Que fue lo que dijo esa persona._

 _Volteando a ver a la joven maestra de cabello castaño rojizo, quien había hablado con ironía y sarcasmo juntos, mis ojos pasaron a Doni, entonces pasó nuevamente a la maestra, a su vez, pude notar las miradas de las personas que salve hacía Doni y yo, pero ignorando eso, mi mirada pasó al idiota mayor._

– Doni, que diablos les contaste a estas personas – _Pregunte con mucho enojo remarcado en mis palabras._

– Nada en especial, solo que somos Campiones, reyes demonios, que vienen de otra dimensión por el poder usurpado al Dios Dionisio, que nos separamos para salvar a estas personas, además de que somos los mejores amigos y por eso vamos a encontrar enemigos interesantes en los confines de los múltiples universos – _… Mi cerebro se congelo, mi mirada estaba perdida entre el vacío y el deseo de matar a este idiota._

 _POV. NORMAL._

– Acaso eres idiota… perdón, más bien, acaso no puedes dejar de ser tan idiota – Grito el rey de Japón al rey Italiano con gran enojo – Como diablos les contaste algo como eso, acaso no puedes dejar de ser idiota por más de un minuto, piensa en las palabras que dirás.

– Pero solo dije la verdad – Dijo Doni a Godou de manera despreocupada.

– Pero como piensas que nos van a creer, yo invente algo porque eso de venir de otra dimensión era algo que nadie creería… en parte fue mi culpa, se me olvido que tan idiota eres – Dijo Godou con un suspiró – Como sea, no te mordió ninguno ¿verdad? – Pregunto el rey de Japón a su compañero.

– Olvidas con quien hablas Godou, por supuesto que ninguno de ellos me mordió, los corte a todos, aunque salve a estas personas – Dijo apuntando a las 2 alumnas y a las 2 alumnas – Veo que tú también salvaste a otras personas.

– Por supuesto, por eso le dije que nos dividiéramos, para que salváramos a quienes pedían ayuda – Dijo Godou a Doni.

– Yo abandone como a 17 personas – Ante tal comentario salido del apuesto idiota, las compañeras de Doni asintieron, en el caso de Godou.

– Yo a 25 – No lo dijo con tanto ánimo o neutralidad como Doni.

La verdad, si se dividía a los 2 reyes demonios, Doni, era una persona capaz de salvar a un grupo de personas abandonando otras sin problemas, si ve que le servirán o si se colaron con quienes les servirán, entonces los salvara, pero Godou era diferente, era el típico héroe que prefería salvar a todos y no dejar morir a uno, pero por alguno motivo, esta vez, era diferente y sentía que debía de abandonar a muchas personas y eso le desagradaba de gran manera.

– Entonces, que se supone que haremos ahora – Pregunto Doni a su amigo y rival destinado.

– Cierto, el plan de este idiota fue quedarnos aquí y esperar a su mejor amigo, pero aparte de eso, no nos dio un plan más detallado, por cierto mi nombre es Mikoto Kiba – Dijo la joven de cabello plateado a Godou – Ella Mizuzu Ichijou – Dijo señalando a la espantada joven de cabello negro – Y las maestras, Kyoko Hayashi y Miki Tsurugi – Dijo señalando a una adulta de cabello marón y a una adulta de cabello castaño-rojizo.

– Pues seguiremos el plan que tenían el grupo de Bushijima-san de escapar usando los autobuses escolares, de ahí en adelante se irá desarrollando mejor el plan – Dijo Godou a Mikoto de manera seria – Incluso si hay un centenar de "ellos" afuera, Doni y yo podemos encargarnos de eso, por lo tanto, nosotros saldremos primero y limpiaremos el área, entonces luego, ustedes correrán al autobús y nos marchamos de la escuela.

– Y que haremos después de eso – Pregunto Mizuzu al rey quien estaba liderando toda la movilidad.

– Solo una cosa – Dijo Godou de manera seria y viendo a los ojos de la joven, quien, inconscientemente, se pagó a Doni – Sobrevivir – Sacando su espada negra azabache algo curvada parecida a una Katana, Doni imitó el acto y saco una espada larga de doble filo – En cuanto de la orden, salen corriendo lo más rápido posible.

Tras decir las instrucciones, ambos reyes Rakshasas salieron y se pusieron en el centro, miraron a su alrededor, pero el sonido de la puerta abierta, llamó ligeramente la atención de los muertos vivos, pero el joven rey demonio sonrió salvajemente.

– ¡AHORA! – Y con ese grito, las sobrevivientes que salieron con Godou y Doni, corrieron lo más rápido posible, mientras Godou y Doni se preparaban para cazar a los zombis.

Divididos uno en un lado, Godou a derecha y Doni la izquierda, ambos avanzaban de manera calmada y se fijaban de su alrededor, notando cuantos de "ellos" había cerca, aunque no tenían la intención de escapar de la batalla, sino todo lo contrario, esperaban a que su presa llegara cerca de ellos y poder acabarlos.

Aunque para sorpresa de Godou que usaba un plan tan estúpido que solo era posible de un idiota como Doni, eso lo molesto un poco, pero era algo diferente, más bien era como si algo dentro de él lo obligara a pensar de esa manera, incluso sus movimientos eran contrarios a su forma de ser, calmado y pacifico que ayudaba a todo el mundo, pero ahora era totalmente diferente a su yo normal.

Un gran ejemplo de que su teoría era cierta, era el hecho de su intenso instinto de sangre, su sed de batalla, el deseo de abandonar a quienes pedían ayuda, que sus pensamientos fueran más concentrados en la batalla de manera tan natural.

La única vez que se había sentido de esa forma, fue en la batalla contra él **[Príncipe Negro Alec]** , Alexander Gascoigne, aunque en esa batalla, su moral fue sellada y el deseo de pelea se apodero de él.

Cuando una gran cantidad se juntó en ambos lados del camino, fue cuando ambos reyes demonios empezaron a cortar en pedazos a los zombis con sus espadas.

Doni, quien era un genio en la espada y fue entrenado por San Raffaello, demostrando una gran habilidad y táctica con la espada, insuperable al ser un rey demonio, en el caso de Godou, quien no estuvo en entrenamiento de espada, mostraba su decisión de acabar con esas cosas de un solo golpe, cortando a cada uno con un solo golpe.

Ambos cortaban ya sea el cráneo, el cuerpo horizontalmente, sus piernas y manos, su mandíbula para que no pudieran morderlos y así como iniciaron la batalla, el área fue limpiada por completo, sin ningún zombi a la vista y todo, en menos de que las chicas llegaban al camión.

– Saben, creo que empiezo a creer que no son de este mundo – Dijo tímidamente Mizuzu a las demás sobrevivientes, quienes voltearon a verla sorprendidas – Digo, uno corta a todos con una velocidad inhumana, con precisión y el otro, con su pura fuerza física es capaz de cortar de un solo golpe a "ellos" con esa gran espada y sin contar que acabaron con casi 200 de "ellos" cerca de 2 minutos y medio.

Acciones que rompían la racionalidad de las cosas, seres capaces de destruir las reglas de los dioses, aquellos seres que nacieron al cometer un enorme tabú y son acusados de ser reyes demonios, eso eran los Campiones, los reyes Rakshasas, eso eran Salvatore Doni y Kusanagi Godou.

Aunque no se tragaban eso de ser de otra dimensión, tenían que admitir, que hasta ahora, no era imposible, aunque bueno, si uno invocara a un animal salvaje, se trasformara en algo o si quiera puede volar, entonces posiblemente sería lo suficiente para creerles, sin eso, debía haber una explicación lógica.

– Que esperan, suban – Ordeno Godou a los sobrevivientes, quienes escucharon las órdenes del más joven rey demonio.

Con solo 5 segundos, ya todos estaban dentro del autobús, aquello calmo al rey, se sentía un poco mejor, pero entonces.

– Esperen, no se vayan – Una cantidad de alumnos estaban empezando a correr al autobús, liderados por un profesor posiblemente.

Debido a los sentidos sobrehumanos de los Campiones notaron a los alumnos, pero ambos, Doni y Godou fruncieron el ceño al ver al "líder" de aquellos alumnos.

Un maestro joven posiblemente, de un cabello corto negro arreglado a los lados, de una blanca piel y unos negros ojos, el cual llevaba anteojos, un rostro serió pero perverso, usaba un traje negro de esmoquin con su corbata roja, además de llevar zapatos negros, pero por algún motivo, esa persona, molestaba a Godou y Doni.

Aunque muy dentro de ellos, el deseo de abandonarlos se presentaba en sus pensamientos, el rey espero hasta que todos subieron al bus, al ver que no había nadie más intentándolo y que se acercaban otros zombis dentro de la escuela y otras áreas, no tenían más remedio que partir ahora y con quienes escaparon lo más rápido posible.

Ambos reyes demonios subieron al autobús.

– Marikawa-sensei, vámonos – Ante la orden del rey de Japón, la hermosa mujer adulta pisó el acelerador, a gran velocidad para tirar la reja de la escuela y permitir que todos escaparan.

El autobús iba a gran velocidad, debido a que alejarse de esa área era lo mejor, nadie le dijo a Shizuka que bajara la velocidad, quien sabe que podría pasar, pero dentro del bus, todos estaban sentados o la mayoría, pues el maestro que habían salvado, Shido, estaba de pie, también Godou y Doni, que miraban por la ventana delantera.

– Gracias por habernos salvado, así que, fuiste la líder de esta organización, Bushijima-san – Pregunto el maestro a la espadachína del grupo.

– Nosotros no contamos con un líder, sobrevivimos gracias a nuestra habilidad en equipo – Dijo la espadachína de cabello negro al maestro con gafas.

– Eso no está bien, en casos como estos, un líder que se encargue de todo es totalmente necesario – Dijo con una voz algo macabra que resonó en los oídos de Doni y Godou, pero de la nada, Godou sintió que había alguien en su espaldas.

– No tuviste que haberlos salvado, te arrepentirás – Dijo Rei a Godou en un susurro.

– No, ellos serán quienes se arrepientan de haber entrado a este lugar – Respondió Godou a Rei de manera calmada.

– No me esperaba tu gran fetiche por líderes, Shido-sensei – Dijo una voz ajena a la del profesor, que venía de la maestra Miki, aquella frase molesto al maestro – Pero si tanto quieres a un líder, el guapo extranjero rubio o el joven de aspecto peligroso parados delante de ti, cualquiera de ellos puede servir para eso – Ante esas palabras, los alumnos y el maestro miraron a Doni y Godou, quienes estaban vigilantes de lo que sucedía.

– La ciudad – Dijo un alumno apenas era más visible, entonces todo el mundo miró como la cuidad, estaba destruida en su totalidad.

– No es de sorprenderse – Dijo Doni con calma, llamando la atención de todos.

– Quien diría que las películas y animes de este tipo de genero fueran tan… exactas – Dijo Godou igualmente calmado, pero ambos mostraban poder en su voz.

– Como pueden estar tan tranquilas, nuestra ciudad está destruida, incluso las suyas, no deberían estar aterrados o algo así – Pregunto uno que tenía una gran desesperación en su voz.

– Y el desesperarnos en que nos ayuda – Pregunto Godou al chico, quien estaba temblando – ¿Llorar y gritar detendrá esto?, no, ¿desesperarme y llorar cambiara algo?, no, hmm, creo que nada puede cambiar este hecho, así que, si no lo aceptas y miras hacia adelante, entonces no podrás sobrevivir en este mundo – Las palabras de Godou eran serias y llenas de poder que callaron al niño.

– Ves, ese joven tiene el aura de, "Soy un alfa y nadie puede decirme que hacer", así que, no te preocupes por el líder, ya lo tenemos – El maestro con anteojos puso un ceño fruncido al escuchar esas palabras, pero luego puso un rostro de arrogancia que molesto a la maestra.

– Veamos si eso es durable – Dijo Shido a la maestra con una sonrisa arrogante en su cara.

 _HSOTCD_

– Deben de estar bromeando, como diablos debemos aceptar ir con 2 personas que no conocemos así como así, ellos salieron de la escuela y se fueron a la cuidad sin consultarnos, en vez de eso, pudimos buscar un lugar seguro dentro de la escuela – Dijo un alumno criticando a los grupos sobrevivientes.

– Ja – Una ligera risa salió de los labios de Godou, quien estaba parado cerca de la conductora Shizuka, pues no quedaban asientos y era más útil que el idiota de Doni, pero esa risa hizo que todo el mundo viera al rey de Japón – Una persona dijo una vez, que la ignorancia era felicidad, cuánta razón tenía – Dijo arrogantemente el rey al molesto joven que no se callaba.

– Te estas burlando de mí – Pregunto el joven al rey con una mirada molesta.

– Yo, para nada, nunca gastaría mi tiempo en burlarme de un idiota que no conoce el significado de unas palabras tan sencillas como inocente o realidad – Con puro sarcasmo respondió el rey al joven, quien se irrito aún más.

– Porque dices que soy inocente – Pregunto irritado el joven.

– El que pienses que hay un lugar seguro en esa escuela es mi punto – Dijo Godou con calma y paz – Todo el lugar se iba a llenar de "esas cosas" en poco tiempo, cada lugar iba a ser tomado, no existe ni existía un lugar seguro como ese y en 2da, el que no entiendas que soy quien decide si te quedas vivo en este lugar o te saco por la puerta mientras estamos en movimiento o te corto a la mitad y termino con tu molesta voz – Dijo sacando ligeramente el filo de su espada, haciendo retroceder al joven – Lo diré de una vez, su maestro no los salvo, lo hice yo, pero así como los salve, los puedo matar, pues no busco su salvación, los juzgo y veré si son pecadores que deben de ser castigados o pueden cambiar y seguir adelante.

– Castigar a los pecadores, quien te crees que eres, Jesús, Dios, no digas idioteces, tú no tienes el derecho de juzgarnos a tu antojo, no eres un dios, solo un idiota con un arma… – Ante de poder continuar, la espada negra ya tenía su filo en su cuello, callándolo al instante.

– Efectivamente, soy un idiota con un arma, pero mientras tenga esta arma, soy quien puede acabar con tu vida, no lo olvides – Dijo Godou con un tonó casi siniestro al joven, quien estaba temblando.

Los presentes estaban aterrados, aunque era un joven de su edad, era muy cruel, como un demonio, aunque eso era algo entre bueno y malo, pero algo curioso para quienes fueron salvados por el joven rey.

Cuando fueron salvados por él, no tenía una forma tan cruel de hablar, pues las observaba y evaluaba, entonces hablaba de manera cortes y amable para calmarlas, de ser así, porque era así con otras personas.

– Joven, al parecer, tus medios son incorrectos, este tipo de problemas deben de ser evitado a toda costa y alguien tan joven e inexperto como usted no puede lidiar, así que, un adulto debe de tomar el rol del líder – Dijo el maestro con anteojos a Godou con una falsa voz de respeto y amabilidad, la cual, irritaba al rey.

– En 1ra, yo nunca dije que era el líder – Dijo Godou alzando su dedo índice – En 2da, si va a haber un líder, seré yo y tal vez el idiota de Doni quienes lo elijamos, pero, personas que no lograron sobrevivir por si solas no tienen derecho siquiera a opinar o decir una sola queja, aquellos que logran avanzar en esta situación, son los únicos capaces de decir algo, así que cállate – Como la orden de un tirano rey o una persona tan vil como la oscuridad misma, la imagen del rey era sin duda la más perfecta.

– Concuerdo con mi amigo, si tú no puedes acabar con "esas cosas" por ti mismo, no tienes derecho a nada, solo a callarte y servir como un chivo hasta que seas de utilidad – Con una sonrisa, Doni revelo la clasificación del 75% de los presentes.

– Como osan hablar de esa manera, no somos un ganado, somos personas – Gritó un alumnos de manera irritada, realmente no podía tolerar a esos 2 y sus formas de ver las cosas tan idiotamente.

– Es cierto, no son un ganado – Dijo Doni al joven con esa sonrisa de idiota que todo el tiempo llevaba – El ganado se calla cuando el más fuerte ordena, ustedes solo son basura que únicamente pueden utilizar a otros para salvarse, no obstante, las únicas personas con ese derecho, son las que piensan y no pelean, como la chica de cabello rosado que tiene grandes planes y 0 habilidades defensivas u ofensivas – Dijo Doni al alumno – Así que cállate y deja de fastidiar.

Los alumnos se sentían muy insultados, por unos desconocidos sus vidas estaban en juego, acaso era algo que pudieran aceptar así como así, no, su irá estaba por las nubes, era imposible aceptar algo como eso, como diablos podían aceptar eso tan fácilmente.

Los alumnos querían darles una lección a esos 2 idiotas, pero ambos estaban armados y eran buenos en el capo de batalla, solo sería una muerte segura para ellos, pero no querían quedarse sentados escuchando a unos desconocidos.

– Si no calmas esto, algo malo puede suceder – Volvió a hablar el maestro con gafas al rey de Japón – Incluso con un arma, si te la roban, ya no eres nadie y veras lo que es estar del otro lado, sin arma y sin poder, así que… ¿eh? – Dijo Shido al ver que Godou, con una sonrisa en su cara le entregaba su espada a Shidou.

Esa acción sorprendió a todo el mundo, pero el profesor ya había visto lo idiota que era al darle un arma, controlando a todos los demás y matar al rubio con ella.

Pero cuando el rey demonio le entrego la espada, cayó al suelo al instante, soltó un sonoro grito de dolor y agonía pura, sus huesos se escucharon romperse, mientras que no podía levantar la espada, la cual pesaba por lo menos, unos 30 kilos, pero como es que ese joven podía cargarla tan fácilmente.

Godou tomo el mango de la Ame no Murakumo y la volvió a poner en su cintura, camino de regreso a la ventana alado de Shizuka y miró a Shido.

– No temo a esa posibilidad, nadie aparte de mí puede cargar mi espada, es muy pesada, por eso mismo, es que nadie podría cargarla – Las cosas iban mal para los que no creían en Godou y los demás.

Aunque claro, el rey no era siego, no era tan idiota, sabía que la gente pronto pedirá bajar del bus y entonces los demás lo seguirán y creerán en el único profesor que no está de su lado, Shido, pero cuanto tiempo tardaría eso, posiblemente había una sola cosa que se podía hacer.

– Solo hay 2 opciones – Dijo Doni, quien se había levantado de su asiento y le susurro esas palabras a Godou, quien volteo a verlo – O bajamos nosotros y los dejamos en este lugar o esperamos a que poco a poco se vayan y estén en tierra – Con una sonrisa en su cara, Doni le dijo a Godou las opciones que le quedaban.

Godou sabía eso desde un inició, pensando en la mejor forma de sobrevivir llego a una sola decisión.

– Escuchen todos – Ante la firmeza de sus palabras todos voltearon a verlo, salvo por la enfermera que conducía el autobús – Marikawa-sensei detenga el bus por favor – Pidió el rey a la enfermera y esta detuvo el vehículo al instante, entonces también miro al rey – El maestro Shido tiene razón, no soy vuestro líder y tampoco quiero serlo, pero en este mismo instante hay una balanza con 2 poderes en cada lado, por eso mismo, ahora, ustedes decidirán conque poder quieren ir – Los alumnos y los pocos maestros se sintieron de la nada, muy nerviosos – Shido-sensei o Doni y yo, esas son las balanzas, no preguntare algo tan tardado, solo diré una cosa, los que quieran venir conmigo y con Doni, levanten la mano.

Los alumnos estaban sorprendidos ante la repentina pregunta, incluso los maestros, pero en cuanto se dio a entender el mensaje, Takagi, Miyamoto, Bushijima, Kiba, Tsurugi, Ichijou, Marikawa y Hayashi levantaron las manos, pues si debían de escoger a un joven que puede cargar tan pesada espada o el profesor el cual les haría quien sabe que, era mejor el misterioso joven.

– Con esto está decidido, los que levantaron la mano, entonces bajen del autobús junto con nosotros, los demás, pueden quedárselo – Dijo el rey mientras abría la puerta y salía junto con Doni.

Los presentes estaban sorprendidos, pero sin mucho que pensar, Mikoto, Miki, Saeko, Rei, Saya (un poco a regañadientes), caminaron hacía donde Godou y Doni, Kyoko, Shizuka y Mizuzu, al ver eso, entonces decidieron seguirlos, quedando los 10 fuera del bus.

– En qué diablos estás pensando, como que nos bajemos, no era mejor que ellos se bajaran – Regaño Saya a Godou por la decisión que tomo.

El rey no dijo nada, entonces noto como un alumno que parecía un delincuente tomo el control del volante y se alejó de ellos antes de que pudiera tomar de regreso el control del bus y hacer lo que Takagi dijo, cosa que causo una sonrisa en el rey demonio.

Como pensaba, podían o intentarían oír la conversación y apostando por la reacción de Saya, su plan avanzo de maravilla.

– Que es tan divertido, nos acaban de abandonar – Gritó Takagi al rey demonio, quien con un dedo, sello los labios de Saya.

– Piénsalo, si hubiéramos dejado que ellos bajaran, sus oportunidades de sobrevivir aumentaban, por eso tome esta decisión, ellos solo irán a lugares que vean, por el rápido movimiento del bus, mientras que en tierra, podemos ver más áreas donde ocultarnos y donde conseguir comida y suministros, además, que pasara cuando no les quede gasolina, realmente crees que el bus sería útil – Dijo Godou con calma a la más inteligente del grupo – Además, perdimos un bus y, no hay aquí mejores opciones – Dijo mirando los carros abandonado.

Con una sutil y calmada sonrisa, las féminas notaron el cambió en el rey, nuevamente era amable y muy calmado, no como cuando estaba en el autobús con todos los demás.

– Aunque debemos movernos, siento que " _ellos_ " se acercan a este lugar – Con un tono serió, el grupo empezó a correr.

Los presentes realmente estaban sorprendidos de la forma en que el rey trabajaba, aunque era misterioso, cosa llamaba la atención del grupo sobre ambos.

– Y adonde iremos – Pregunto Saya a quien había tomado, al parecer, el liderazgo del grupo, Godou.

– No lo sé – Respondió con honestidad, causando un "eh" en todos los presentes salvo en Doni – Yo crecí en el Barrio Nezu en Nezu Bunkyo – Dijo Godou a Saya de manera tranquila y algo despreocupada – Si alguien vive cerca o conoce un lugar cercano a donde ir, soy todo oídos – Dijo el rey al grupo.

– Yo sé dé un lugar – Dijo Shizuka a los presentes, quienes voltearon a verla – Cerca de aquí esa la casa de una amiga mía, tiene una gran casa y muchas cosas, creo que podemos estar a salvo en ese lugar, aunque está un poco lejos caminando – Informo la doctora al grupo mientras corría lo más rápido que podía.

– Eso está bastante bien, Marikawa-sensei – Dijo Godou con una sonrisa en su cara, la cual dejo sonrojada ligeramente a la profesora – Pero al parecer, tendremos que abrirnos paso 1ro – Dijo para detenerse como todos los demás y ver una gran cantidad de ellos acercándose.

Si bien, no eran un problema para Godou y Doni, debían de correr a ese lugar del cual Shizuka hablaba y luego debían de proteger a las féminas en su espalda, actos difíciles sin sus poderes divino o al menos Godou, pero entonces.

– Godou – El nombrado giro su cabeza a su idiota compañero y señalo a un auto, señalo otro y luego a los zombis, el rey no logro comprender que quería decir Doni, entonces hizo una señal de concertar algo y entendió.

– No puedo creer que diré esto, pero Doni, es una brillante idea – Ahora comprendiendo lo que quería decir el rey de Italia, el rey de Japón corrió a su derecha y abrió un coche, encendiendo la alarma y entonces agarro un bastón y lo presiono en contra del claxon y del asiento del conductor, quedando con el claxon y la alarma prendidas.

Entonces los zombis fueron a donde se encontraban el sonido, despejando un poco el camino por donde iban a pasar y cuando el rey regreso, Doni estaba en una camioneta con las demás chicas dentro.

Subiendo al asiento del copiloto, Marikawa, quien conducía, se dirigía al hogar de su amiga y debido al sonido, ningún zombi noto el ruido de la camioneta.

 _HSOTDC_

Tras unos 15 minutos la camioneta se detuvo frente a una gran casa de 3 pisos de un color rojo ladrillos y blanco, con una reja negra cerrada, con unos arbustos cortados hace poco tiempo, con un piso sólido y sin marcas de que haya sido allanado por " _ellos_ ", además de que contaba con una cochera y unas lámparas, cosas buenas ya que los zombis no distinguirían la luz.

Entonces los 10 sobrevivientes bajaron de la camioneta robada, quedando frente a la inmensa casa y las rejas, entonces Shizuka abrió las rejas negras con unas llaves, abriendo la puerta de manera calmada, para que no hiciera ruido.

Uno por uno entro, aunque Godou y Doni iban adelante por si alguno de "ellos" había entrado, de esa manera, poder acabar con el enemigo y evitar que las demás se vean infectadas por esas cosas.

Godou entonces abrió la puerta de manera lenta, no había nada, ni una luz prendida y sin rastros de un ser vivo o un no muerto.

Con cautela entro en la casa, con el 5to paso, se giró y se protegió con su brazo derecho, que, aun si ya no contenía a Ame no Murakumo, seguía teniendo huesos tan duras como el acero, pero aunque sintió el dolor, no fue por una mordedura, sino por un tipo de arma, un humano.

El rey con su mano izquierda tomo el arma de la persona que se escondía en las sombras, pero esa persona lo soltó y tiro al rey al suelo, mientras el sonido de algo metálico empujado con la boca sonó, y debido a su gran vista nocturna, notó como había un arma delante de él.

Sin moverse, su respiración era calmada, no sabía qué, pero su cuerpo se empezaba a estimular, se estaba sintiendo salvajemente excitado, su cuerpo parecía pedir más batalla, ya había encontrado la forma de liberarse.

Godou entonces tomo el mango de Ame no Murakumo, y con gran habilidad, la cual había obtenido con todas las batallas que ha tenido, saco la espada de su mango y con una precisión bastante torpe pero funcional, golpeo el lado derecho de su agresor, quien sintió un gran dolor, entonces soltó a Godou por un instante.

El rey demonio con una gran habilidad entonces alejo al agresor y tomo su espada, moviéndose a donde se encontraba.

En menos de un segundo, Godou tenía el filo en el cuello de su enemigo y la otra persona tenía su pistola en la cabeza del rey demonio, ambos esperando a la oportunidad perfecta de matar al otro y sobrevivir.

Entonces la luz del cuarto se prendió y una voz llamó la atención de los combatientes a muertes.

– Rika – Con la voz conocida, ambos peleadores miraron a dónde provenía la voz y vieron a Shizuka con una sonrisa – Kusanagi-san, ella es mi amiga que vive aquí – Dijo la maestra al joven de cabellos negros.

Al ver que ambos eran "conocidos" por así decirlo de Shizuka, ambos bajaron su arma y se pararon.

Godou entonces dio un vistazo a su rival.

Una hermosa joven mujer de la edad de Shizuka-sensei, de un cabello morado atado en una cola de caballo, una tez morena, incluso más fuerte que la de él, unos ojos lilas brillantes y algo seductivos, un rostro calmado y alegre, maduro y muy coqueto, aquella mujer usaba un traje negro de combate al estilo del ejército, pero aun denotaba un busto casi tan grande como el de Saeko, una delgada cintura y un trasero bien formado, una belleza madura sin duda muy hermosa.

Entonces los demás entraron y Shizuka empezó a contarle lo sucedido a su amiga sobre lo que paso en la escuela y como llego a ese lugar.

* * *

 **AFFTERWORD.**

* * *

Y con esto acaba el capítulo 1 y aunque pude haberlo alargado un poco más, lo deje de esta manera, ya que con el prólogo y el capítulo 1 debía de ser suficiente.

Como notaron en el prólogo, esta serie es una serie de viajes a otras dimensiones, la 1ra es High School Of The Dead, donde Godou y Doni han llegado a la tierra de los zombis y el fin del mundo.

Como vieron, Takeshi y Kohta han muerto en la escuela, entonces Doni y Godou tomaran el lugar de esos 2, donde Godou es el líder del grupo y Doni es la mano derecha del rey demonio, ya sea en peleas o fuera de ellas.

Como habrán notado, los derechos divinos de ambos Campiones fueron sellados, pues la verdad es que, pensé que sería muy injusto llevar a 2 reyes demonios con magia al mundo de los muertos y hacerlo todo tan fácil, así que selle sus poderes y que sea más justo y si alguien se pregunta cómo es que Godou puede "pelear" tan bien, eso se explica en futuros capítulos.

Sobre las parejas, obviamente son Doni x Harem y Godou x Harem, pues ambos rescataran chicas y les darán una sensación de tranquilidad al protegerlas, aunque esto es importante, no solo chicas de Of The Dead aparecerán, también habrán otros personajes, como Mikoto Kiba, Miki Tsurugi del anime Triage X y puede que otros personajes de otros animes que no vaya a utilizar en las dimensiones.

Ahora diré las parejas ya planeadas.

Doni: Kyoko, Mizuzu, Mikoto y Miki.

Godou: Rei, Saeko, Saya, Shizuka y Rika.

EL harem puede crecer conforme avance la historia.

Sin más que decir…

Nos leemos luego.


End file.
